


Gettin' Lucky in Laketown

by darkfire75



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You surprise me at every turn, Master Baggins." He twists his wrist and Bilbo screams. "Will you keep surprising me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Lucky in Laketown

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on that scene in DoS when Bilbo vouches for Thorin and Thorin looks at him like they're gonna bang as soon as they're alone.

They barely make it into the room before Thorin has Bilbo pressed up against the closed door, mouth hungrily devouring his lips. Bilbo is moaning softly as Thorin lifts him up. His hands grasp and yank at Thorin’s wild hair and Thorin growls, pulling back from the kiss to stare into Bilbo’s eyes. 

"I’ve wanted to do this for so long," he breathes and leans forward to start kissing Bilbo’s neck.

The hobbit squeaks, clinging to Thorin desperately. “T-Thorin,” he groans, feeling his legs being forced apart by Thorin’s knee. Thorin holds him in place while he reaches down with one hand to pull at Bilbo’s trousers. He palms him at first before taking his cock out and stroking it a few times. Bilbo whines and his head hits the door. Thorin looks concerned and starts pulling away, but Bilbo yanks him back. “If you stop, I’ll never forgive you,” he hisses. 

Thorin smirks and gets back to work. “Quite a demanding little thing, aren’t you.”

"You don’t seem to be— _ahhh_ —opposed in the slightest.” 

"You surprise me at every turn, Master Baggins." He twists his wrist and Bilbo screams. "Will you keep surprising me?"

Once recovered, Bilbo clings to his back, trying to hold himself up. It’s a very awkward position to be in and not the most comfortable to be sure, but it’s not like they had planned this to happen. Thorin has big, strong hands and one of them is working him into a frenzy that has him seeing stars. He wants to reciprocate, to do  _something_ , but Thorin is clearly not willing to change positions just yet. So Bilbo is left to gasp and moan against the door with Thorin’s mouth latched onto his neck and his hand on his cock. 

"Thorin, I’m going to—" 

Thorin pulls back slightly, still stroking Bilbo, and gives him a curious look. “What would you like to do?”

Once able to catch his breath, Bilbo allows himself to relax and think. They only have a night to do this and while Bilbo wants to take his time exploring Thorin’s body…they just don’t have the luxury right now. He looks down at the hand stroking him and his face flushes. 

"Well, Master Baggins? Have you any ideas?" 

"Many," he says and Thorin smirks. The dwarf leans in again, releasing Bilbo’s cock, and presses his body flush against Bilbo’s, grinding his clothed erection against him. 

"Tell me," he growls against Bilbo’s ear, nibbling at it gently.

"I want to be inside you…o-or have you inside me," he groans. "I’m flexible, I can do anything…"

Thorin grinds harder against him. “You would take me?” 

"I would, if you want."

Thorin seems to ponder this. “How would you take me?” he mumbles. 

"With my fingers first," Bilbo croaks. "I would pry you open, Thorin, and feel you squirm around me." He leans forward and brushes his mouth against Thorin’s. "I’d have you  _begging_  for me.” 

"What makes you think I would beg?"

Bilbo laughs. “Oh, trust me,  _King under the Mountain_ , I have my ways.” Thorin is shaking with excitement now and Bilbo feels his confidence grow. “And what about you, Thorin? If this is to go a different route, how would you have me?”

Thorin licks his lips and grinds his hips forward. “Oh my burglar, the things I would do to you,” he moans. “I fear I may make your delicate ears bleed.”

"I’m not made of glass," Bilbo grumbles. 

"Very well." Thorin rests his hand on Bilbo’s hip before lifting a leg up around himself. This gives Thorin a better angle to keep thrusting forward and Bilbo whines loudly. "First I would ply you open with my mouth, and then my fingers. You would make such pretty sounds…"

As if in agreement, Bilbo lets out a particularly nice moan as Thorin grinds harder against him. Bilbo fears the door may not last much longer if they keep this up and pushes at Thorin’s shoulders. “We should move to the bed,” he manages to say. 

Thorin seems to be in agreement and steps back before getting up onto the Man-sized bed. Bilbo struggles to climb on and so Thorin has to pull him up. Flushed and still very much aroused, the two of them stare at each other. 

"Perhaps we should forgo talking about what we’d _like_  to do, and actually  _do_  it,” Bilbo says. 

"Agreed." 

Thorin all of a sudden seems very awkward and Bilbo’s wondering if perhaps the mood has been squashed. But that thought goes out the window as soon as Thorin leans over and kisses him. It’s a very nice kiss. His beard brushes against Bilbo’s face and when he pulls back, Bilbo realizes just how smitten he really is. He grabs hold of Thorin’s braids and yanks him back in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue past Thorin’s lips. 

At the soft groan Thorin lets out, Bilbo knows he’s doing a good job. Once they are both sufficiently out of breath, Bilbo sets to work removing his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Thorin does the same and they undress in silence until they are left completely naked.

The first thing Bilbo notices is how hairy Thorin actually is. There is dark hair littered all over his chest, past his navel and down to the dark patch of curls surrounding his impressive cock. His legs and arms are also full of hair, but Bilbo doesn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, he’s never been so turned on in all his life. Thorin is ridiculously handsome and Bilbo counts his lucky stars that such a dwarf is even interested in him. Thorin is also very toned and full of muscle. He has a small bit of pudge around his middle, as most dwarves seem to, but he is otherwise built like a rock. 

Bilbo in comparison is soft and squishy, despite not having his preferred seven meals a day for the last year. He’s put on a tiny bit of muscle but not enough to deter from his comfortable hobbit weight. He’s relatively hairless, save for some hair on his chest and the patch of curls around his own cock, and of course his feet.

Thorin is very clearly checking him out and seems to appreciate what he sees. “Well, Master Baggins?” he says after a long pause. 

"This is not a very easy decision, Thorin," he grumbles. 

"Mm…" Thorin moves closer to him until he is practically in Bilbo’s lap. His strong thighs straddle him on either side and Bilbo finds his mouth beginning to water. Thorin’s cock is jutting up against his belly, spilling little drops of liquid and oh, that is a lovely sight indeed. "Perhaps I can help you with your decision," he says softly. "I would have you bouncing on my cock, though I hope you are a better rider in the bedroom than you are on a pony."

Bilbo blushes furiously. “Why don’t I show you then?”

"Please do." 

Thorin moves to lay on his back, spreading himself out on the sheets. Bilbo feels excitement pooling in his belly. “I don’t suppose there’s any oil around here?” he murmurs. He looks around but nothing is really what he needs, so he sighs, takes two of his fingers into his mouth and sits up, and starts slowly pushing the digits inside. Thorin watches hungrily and lowers his hand to his neglected cock, stroking slowly. 

"You’re going to need more fingers to be able to fit me," he says casually. 

Bilbo groans and uses a third finger to join the others inside him and falls forward onto his free hand, eyes clenched shut as he works himself open. He probably makes for a very interesting sight right now. He peeks an eye open and sees the look Thorin is giving him and glances at the swollen cock in his hand, and nearly finishes right then and there. 

"I…I think I’m ready."

"Add one more finger."

"Thorin—!"

"Just do it. I don’t want to hurt you."

It’s very sweet of him to be so considerate but goodness gracious, he’s grown so tired already and just wants to get to the good parts. Bilbo struggles to push a fourth finger in. He gasps and whimpers loudly, a tear escaping down his face. It stings of course, trying to force his body to take so much at once. But he’s very much aroused right now and if he’s even the tiniest bit in pain, he knows Thorin won’t force it. 

"Okay…I’m ready now."

Thorin smiles and beckons him over, holding his cock steady as he pumps. Bilbo crawls over to him, hovering just above Thorin’s groin. He’s breathing heavily and trying to relax his muscles. Thorin waits patiently, and Bilbo slowly lowers himself. He feels the head pressing against him and groans. Thorin holds his hips gently to guide him down. Once the head is inside, both of them let out a sigh of relief. 

Bilbo takes a deep breath and sits a little lower. He gasps and stops, eyes widening.

“Are you hurt?” Thorin asks worriedly, leaning up on his elbows. 

"N-No," Bilbo whimpers. "Just getting used to the size."

Thorin smiles gently and brushes his hand along Bilbo’s trembling thigh. “Don’t force it too much. I want you to enjoy this.”

Bilbo tries to smile back but winces as he feels a little sting. He lifts up slightly and then pushes back down. The action causes Thorin’s head to fall back into the pillows with a groan and Bilbo can’t stop himself from laughing. 

It takes a few more tries but finally, Bilbo is completely seated on top of him. Thorin rests his hands on Bilbo’s hips as Bilbo braces his own hands on Thorin’s chest. Thorin gives him a nod, and Bilbo takes a deep breath before starting to move. 

Thorin is huge inside him, filling him up in the most delightful of ways. He knows he must feel just as good because Thorin can’t even keep his head up to watch as he’s moaning so much. It feels good to see him so undone like this, especially considering it’s Bilbo who’s the cause. "Enjoying yourself?" Bilbo teases as he rocks back and forth. 

A loud groan answers him followed by a string of what he assumes to be Dwarvish swears. Thorin’s hands are gripping his hips hard. He knows he’s doing a good job when he gets a particularly hard squeeze. 

"Bilbo," Thorin gasps. "Unnnghh…!"

It doesn’t take much longer for Thorin to come, and he comes  _hard_. Bilbo feels him still beneath him and in the next second, Thorin is crying out as he spills himself inside. He keeps bouncing on his cock long after Thorin is spent, and looks down to see Thorin’s face smiling up at him and a few seconds later, Bilbo is coming across Thorin’s chest. 

Bilbo carefully lifts himself off and falls beside Thorin on the bed. Immediately, Thorin rolls onto his side and pulls Bilbo into an embrace, kissing his cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips. Bilbo’s whole body feels like jelly but he happily accepts the affection. Thorin gives a small hum of approval before reaching for the sheets to pull them over their sweaty bodies. 

"Next time," Bilbo mumbles against his chest, "I’m going to fuck you into the  _floor_.”

Thorin laughs and tightens his hold on him. “I look forward to it.” 

 


End file.
